


Forever Home

by Tarredion



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Forever Home, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarredion/pseuds/Tarredion
Summary: Phil wakes up in their forever home and can't help but think
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Forever Home

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to take a break from homework and advent and presents :) hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Listened to this while writing

Phil wakes at a time he does not know when, but for the pale light and the dim shadows cast by the furniture as a result of the steadily rising sun.

He gets the glasses on smoothly enough, and just in time to see the body to his left turning over. Phil feels a lazy giggle tug at his lips, and he lets it escape. An easy feeling, a floatiness, bubbles like soda in his tummy. It is a delightful feeling.

Phil laces his fingers lazily around Dan’s. The soft melodic beat of their hearts sings like a tune in his ears. The clouded view of his boyfriend’s sleeping body sinks up and down as he breathes.

Sinking back into the cushions with a content sigh, he watches the specks of light work their way through the blinds. Somewhere outside the world is moving and turning and churning on without them. He’s happy enough with that. He could stay in this silence forever with Dan.

The breeze rustles the curtains, a chill runs down his spine; the window has been slightly open all night, to account for the swelling and tepid late spring heat.

The duvet is soft and comfortable, but a restlessness itches and claws at his bones. While he’s not energized, Phil feels a sudden urge to just  _ do  _ something.

And at the same time he doesn’t want to leave Dan alone.

He lets his eyes graze across his slumped, naked shoulders. They’re sunkissed and gorgeous after too many hours out in the exposing sun, a freckle or two popping up, just as it has been pointed out to him there are on Phil’s own shoulders.

A fond smile plays with his lips as he watches Dan’s soft cheeks rise and sink, his nose twitching with every other breath, and the droplets of saliva rolling over his chapped, pretty lips. A blep of his tongue hides somewhere, invisible as his face is squished against his own creased pillow.

Phil gives in to the impuls and boops his nose with his free hand, letting a soft  _ boop  _ escape his lips. His morning voice surprises even himself, and he chuckles under his breath. 

Then, after lacing the same fingers through his curls, watching them bounce, he places a peck on Dan’s temple. He continues to snore, rather serenely so, and Phil decides it’s best to leave him alone. Getting up, he exits the room and walks away through the hall in just his boxers. The chill air in the very well-ventilated house makes goosebumps appear all over his skin.

He finally manages to drag himself downstairs into the kitchen. The light is brighter here, with no blinds down, and it stings his retinas. Nonetheless he finds the coffee machine.

It’s struggling, and he gets easily irritated at that, but quickly makes peace and soon he’s got two steaming mugs sitting on the bar. Phil places his own lazy bum on the red stool, groaning and wiping his eyes. He rests his elbows on the frigid, cold surface.

On the bar he and Dan chose together. In their kitchen. In their house. In their forever home.

Phil scans every surface with his tired eyes. It makes him feel proud, now three months in of living there, to see all of their decisions come to life. A glittering spark of a sparkle bursts in his chest as he finally lets his drumming fingers graze the smooth grey marble surface.

He remembers their many conversations now. He wanted marble, Dan wanted dark. He wanted carpet, Dan wanted black wooden flooring. They both wanted long curtains and game merchandise. They got both, or rather a mix of it all. 

It feels like their shared little baby born into the house.

Like there’ll be one day, a human little one running on small fast feet. Maybe even many feet.

He doesn’t notice another person has entered on stumbling feet, too lost in his thoughts, until he hears the high yet grumbly morning tones of Dan’s voice from the entranceway. He’s wearing just boxers, too, with just slightly frizzier hair than Phil’s own reddish brown.

“What are we sitting up here so early grinning about?” he chuckles, a tired drawl to every word, and Phil looks up. 

He notices immediately Dan is wearing a matching grin, and he lets his own flood his features like warm syrup. A happy bird chirps in the depths of his stomach. 

“You can’t really say anything, Mr.  _ Glee _ .”

Dan blows a soundless raspberry at him but his fond expression glares him down cheekily. It makes a fluttering dance across his skin, and with Dan suddenly in a chair next to him he lets the butterfly transfer into his fingertips as he grabs a hold of Dan’s bare arm. He’s eyed apprehensively, though with a smile, as Phil gently squeezes the toned muscles underneath his golden skin. 

Phil hums appreciatively, and Dan smirks at that but takes his wrist ever so gently, and moves his hand off him. Phil pouts and makes grabby hands, but with no effort, and it just earns him a couple of breathy giggles at his childish behaviour.

His boyfriend reaches past him, for the 1D mug. “I’ll take that.. no more feely touchy until we’ve got our energy shots..”

The other mug is shortly in Phil’s hands and he’s grateful for the heat and energy swirling as it runs down his esophagus. He watches Dan take a sip of his own, and then glances out the window into their wide green garden. A cherry tree and a magnolia blooms just beyond the patio. Their leaves and flowers dance in the breeze.

Phil lets himself sigh again. It’s a beautiful sight and he’s not sure he’ll ever get over how grateful he is that they’ve been able to build this life for themselves.

“Y’know..”

Dan immediately picks up on what he wants to say. At least the gist of it. “The garden is beautiful-”

“-and I can’t believe I’ve loved you for so very long-”

“-It feels like an eternity and it’ll be forever and more.”

Their sunlit eyes meet, and the softness of Dan’s features melts what little is left of Phil’s heart. All he can continue to say is a word with little meaning and little definition in his articulation of it, yet it is all he can come up with to conceptualise all of his blooming and blossoming feelings “Yeah..”

Dan hums, an uncanny happiness in his voice before he responds. “Yeah.” And then he steals him a coffee flavoured kiss.

They sit there, for a rather while longer as the sun rises above the deep green hedge, occasionally stealing wet kisses and fond glances and sipping on their cups. 

And really, it’s going to be no different from any other mornings in their forever home, Phil thinks, and it makes his heart grow three sizes bigger, as he hopes and really  _ knows  _ it will be just like each one of those mornings. 

Well, it won’t be any different, except for the ruckus of dogs and kids. But that is for the future. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated! Tell me what you think <3


End file.
